The New One
by Elizabeth4
Summary: When Isabel Thompson moves into town Maria starts to think that maybe her relationship with Michael isn’t working as well as she thought it was.
1. One

Title: The New One  
Author: Elizabeth  
Rating: Pg-13 maybe R later   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Summary: When Isabel Thompson moves into town Maria starts to think that maybe her relationship with Michael isn't working as well as she thought it was.  
  
*****  
Maria Valenti stopped working on one of the parts of a car (she works in a car garage with her friends) looked around at her friends. Her brother (step actually but their parents got married when they were six so it seems like their true siblings) Kyle Valenti was working with Max Evans on one of the cars. Liz Parker (Max's girlfriend and one of her best friends) was working on the 'numbers' as Maria liked to call them along with Kyle's girlfriend Tess Harding (they were working on the accounts). Tess lived with Kyle and Maria because her parents had died in a car accident three years ago and her mom and dad took her in. Another one of her best friends Alex Whitman was out of town for the next two weeks with his family for a vacation. Finally her eyes landed on Michael Evans (Max's twin, if you can believe it) her rebel without a cause boyfriend, all the girls in school loved the four boys, especially Michael. The seven kids has known each other since they were born and were all best friends, her and Michael started to date when they were almost fifteen. Michael said that he didn't like the way that the other guys were looking at Maria, so he said he wanted to make sure that they knew she belonged to him. Maria didn't argue, soon the other two couples followed their example, only Alex wasn't paired up with one of them. He dated girls outside of their group, most of them were nice but Alex just couldn't settle down for just one of them.   
  
"Maria?" Maria looked up at the sound of her name, only to find Michael looking at her concerned.  
  
"Huh?" Maria asked smiling up at him.  
  
"Are you okay? You were like in space or something." Michael said with worry in his eyes. Maria stood up from the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking about how lucky I am to have a hottie like you to kiss." Maria said, Michael smirked.  
  
"Well let's not let those kisses go to waste." Michael said as he leaned down and captured her lips, much to his distaste his had to pull away a minute later when his father entered the garage. He groaned at the loss of feel of her soft lips against his.  
  
"Later lover." Michael whispered kissing her one last time before he went back to work.   
  
"Guys?" Mr. Evans said walking into the garage. Him and his wife owned the car garage that his two kids and their friends worked at. The six teens turned and looked at the owner to find a blonde bomb shell standing next to him.  
  
"Kids this is Isabel Thompson, her and her family just moved here from New York. She is now going to work here and I want one of you to show her around town." Mr. Evans said, when no one offered he chose himself.  
  
"Michael." Mr. Evans called his son to attention, Michael's head shot up.  
  
"Huh?" Michael asked  
  
"Why don't you show Isabel around." Mr. Evans said, Michael looked at his father for a few seconds before he grunted (signaling a yes) and walked out the door with Isabel in tow.  
  
"The rest of you. . ." Mr. Evans said smiling, everyone else rolled their eyes and went back to work. Maria didn't move for a minute she just looked after where her boyfriend just left. 'His just showing her around, that's all' Maria thought to herself, assuring herself.  
  
"Maria?" Liz called, Maria snapped out of her trance and smiled slightly at her friend.  
  
"Coming." Maria said, she took one last look at the door and then went to her friend in the back.  
  
***** Oh! I know it's short but I want to know what everyone thinks before I continue. So what do ya think? Should I continue? Feedback please! *****  
  



	2. Two

"So uh. . .where's Michael?" Liz asked looking around for him. All the teens were sitting around waiting for Michael to come back from showing Isabel around town.  
Alex had just called from Europe to say hi to everyone and they were all just settling down to eat some pizza. Right then Michael and Isabel walked into the garage, Isabel was laughing and Michael had a grin on his face. Liz and Tess looked over at Maria, they knew how uncomfortable she got when other girls flirted with Michael. Maria was positive that she wasn't the beautiful girl she was, and she wondered all the time why Michael was with her and not some other girl who looked like a model. . .like Isabel.  
  
"So do you like Roswell?" Liz asked Isabel, Isabel gave Liz a sly smile and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I guess." Was all she said, then she took the seat right next to Michael.  
  
"What did you show her?" Max asked his brother.  
  
"Stuff." Michael said taking a slice of pizza.  
  
"Do you want some?" Michael asked Isabel, she shook her head.  
  
"Hey, you don't even know who we are huh?" Maria realized, Isabel again shook her head.  
  
""I'm Maria Valenti, this is Kyle Valenti my brother, this is Liz Parker, Tess Harding, and Michael's brother Max Evans. Our other best friend Alex Whitman is in Europe with his family right now, but he'll be back soon. " Maria said trying to make conversation, Isabel just gave them a fake smile. Everyone was quiet for a minute until Isabel stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go home. . .Michael would you walk me?" Isabel asked giving Michael her 100 watt smile, Maria winced when Michael nodded his head and stood up.  
  
"See ya guys tomorrow." Michael said as they walked out, everyone turned to Maria when they noticed Michael didn't give Maria a hug or kiss goodbye.  
  
"Maria. . ." Tess began, Maria waved her hand and got up.  
  
"He probably just forgot, people do that." Maria said, she wasn't going to let them she that she was effected by what just happened. 'He did just forgot,' Maria thought to herself.  
  
"I'm tired." Kyle said, everyone else agreed and they went to their separate homes. That night Maria waited for Michael to call her like he did almost every night, but when midnight rolled around she realized that he wasn't going to call so she went to bed knowing she would see him tomorrow at school.  
  
****  
  
Kyle sped into the school parking lot in his mustang with Maria in the back seat and Tess in the seat beside him. They all got out of the car and Maria looked around for Michael but didn't find him, she sighed knowing she was going to have to wait till lunch because he wasn't in any of her classes until after lunch. Her first classes went slow as usual, once lunch began Maria ran out to the quad only to find Isabel sitting in the seat next to Michael and Michael sitting on the end of the bench, Maria took a deep breath and walked over to her friends.  
  
"Hey guys." Maria said smiling at them, they all looked up and smiled back.   
  
"So what's going on?" Maria asked   
  
"Nothing." Kyle answered for everyone, Maria turned to Isabel who was carefully eating her lunch as to not break a nail.  
  
"How do you like Roswell so far Isabel?" Maria asked once again trying to make conversation.  
  
"Okay." Isabel said, Maria rolled her eyes 'The hair dye must have went to her head.' Maria thought. Maria was about to say something else when Isabel turned to Michael and gave him her smile again and said something.  
  
"Michael I need to know where the rest of my classes are, could you show me?" Isabel asked, Maria looked away knowing that he would do it so she missed Michael looking at her carefully before he sighed lightly and said yes. Once he left Maria sat down in their spot and put her head on the table.  
  
"Maria? Are you okay?" Max asked, Maria tired her best to nod her head but it was a bit of a challenge with her head on the table. 'I bet if this was a challenge for me I wonder what it would be like for blonde bottle job, she could hardly get eating right.' Maria thought, quickly she shook off the thoughts and brought her head up to everyone else and smiled signaling she would be alright.  



	3. Three

Maria walked into the car garage and threw her things down on one of the chairs. She didn't find Michael anywhere after school and she was starting to wonder if he was starting something with Isabel. Maria shreiked when she felt arms go around her waist and lips on her neck.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" Michael asked kissing her jaw line.  
  
"Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you." Maria said turning around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Michael smirked and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"No where, where were you looking?" Michael asked, Maria's looked at him for a few seconds and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Everywhere. . ." Maria offered sweetly. Michael rolled his eyes and kissed her again, Maria deepened the kiss and Michael groaned they had to stopped when someone behind them coughed. Michael turned to see Isabel standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Yes?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing." Isabel answered smiling at Michael, Maria was about to say something bitchy but Mr. Evans walked in.  
  
"Michael. Maria. How many times do I have to tell you two that this isn't a make out place? It's a place of business." Mr. Evans said, both teens rolled their eyes and Mr. Evans continued to walk into the office. Michael turned back to Maria and pulled her close kissing her one last time before his dad came back in.  
  
"Are we going to go?" Isabel asked. Michael turned and looked at her once again.  
  
"What?" Maria asked confused.   
  
"She wants me to help he shop." Michael replied shrugging. Maria got worried about them spending so much time together again, Michael felt her tense so he turned back around and kissed her again.  
  
"I'll be back." He said before him and Isabel left the garage. Maria stood there for a while until Kyle came in.  
  
"What's up?" Kyle asked worried about her.  
  
"Michael went with Isabel to go shopping." Maria said quietly, Kyle felt anger go through him, he put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay sis, I bet he doesn't even want to go. Mr. Evans is probably making him." Kyle said kissing her on her temple, Maria smiled slightly.  
  
"Thanks Kyle." Maria said before she started to work.   
  
****  
  
Hours later Maria was finally done working on the motorcycle and she looked at it.  
  
"Good job Maria." Maria turned to see Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans standing behind her with smiles on their faces.   
  
"Thanks." Maria said smiling.  
  
"Why don't you take it out on a test drive." Mr. Evans said showing her the keys, he knew that Maria loved to test drive the motorcycles. Maria's smile widened and she squeeled.  
  
"Really?" Maria asked taking the keys.  
  
"Of course darling. Now tell your parents that we want them over for dinner Saturday." Mrs. Evans said smiling.  
  
"Maria you do very well we wanted to thank you for staying later than everyone else, even my own sons." Mr. Evans said  
  
"No prob. Thanks so much! I'll tell them tonight Mrs. Evans, are you two leaving?" Maria asked getting the bike ready.  
  
"We are going shopping, are you going home after?" Mrs. Evans asked, Maria nodded and the Evans's smiled. They said their goodbye's and Maria started down the road with a smile on her face. Ten minutes later Maria drove down the street and slowed down just a little to see Michael and Isabel going into one of the 'couples' shops as they called them. Maria felt tears coming to her eyes and she drove back to the garage. She looked around the empty garage and fell down to the floor and cried, men always seemed to leave her. First her dad, then one of her best friends Sam, then her favorite cousin who was like a brother to her and now Michael. At least she knew that Kyle and her new dad wouldn't leave, but that didn't help the tears much. Maria sat on the ground in the dark and cried hoping no one walked in.  
****  
I just want to tell everyone that it's going to end okay, so don't yell at me! :)  
~~~~~~  
~Candy/InCrowder/Dreamer~ (old Stargazer/Rebounders before "things" happened.) :(  



	4. Four

This is from the beginning but instead of Maria's point of view it's Michael's.  
***************  
  
Michael looked down at the engine of the car and wondered what the hell was wrong with the car. This was Mr. Davis's car and he always brought it in saying that there was something wrong with it, even though there never is. Michael stopped trying to figure out what old man river thought was wrong with the car this time and turned around, right away his eyes landed on his girlfriend Maria. She was sitting there on the ground working on a part, but she was staring off into space. Michael got concerned and walked over to her to see if she was all right.   
  
"Maria?" Michael asked, Maria looked up and smiled at him.  
  
  
"Huh?" Maria asked  
  
"Are you okay? You were like in space or something." Michael said with worry in his eyes. Maria smiled again and she got off the ground, then she put her little arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking about how lucky I am to have a hottie like you to kiss." Maria said with her eyes dancing. Michael smirked at her comment.  
  
"Well let's not let those kisses go to waste." Michael said as he leaned down and captured her lips, much to his distaste his had to pull away a minute later when his father entered the garage. He groaned at the loss of feel of her soft lips against his.  
  
"Later lover." Michael whispered kissing her one last time before he went back to work.   
  
"Guys?" Mr. Evans said walking into the garage. Him and his wife owned the car garage that his two kids and their friends worked at. The six teens turned and looked at the owner to find a blonde bomb shell standing next to him.  
  
"Kids this is Isabel Thompson, her and her family just moved here from New York. She is now going to work here and I want one of you to show her around town." Mr. Evans said, when no one offered he chose himself.  
  
"Michael." Mr. Evans called his son to attention, Michael's head shot up.  
  
"Huh?" Michael asked  
  
"Why don't you show Isabel around." Mr. Evans said, Michael looked at his father for a few seconds before he grunted (signaling a yes) and walked out the door with Isabel in tow. Once outside Mr. Evans told Michael to just show her the basic's of Roswell.  
  
"But dad, there only is basic's." Michael said, Mr. Evans smirked just like Michael and shook his head.  
  
"That's okay." Mr. Evans said.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Michael asked his dad. Mr. Evans nodded and Michael took him aside.  
  
"Why do I have to show her around? Why couldn't one of the girls?" Michael asked, he wanted to be back inside with Maria.  
  
"Because Maria is working on the motorcycle that needs to be done by tomorrow. Liz is working on the accounts for the garage and Tess needs to find out when those parts we need are coming in. And before you ask about the guys you know that Max is grounded for the rest of the day and Kyle needs to run down to the garage at the edge of town for something. You are the only one left, sorry. Now here's some money go show here everything." Mr. Evans said, he patted Michael on the back and turned back to Isabel.  
  
"Ready?" Michael asked, Isabel shrugged and he groaned knowing this was going to be really boring.  
  
"Well let's go." Michael said walking ahead of her, he was going to get this done as fast as possible.   
  



	5. Five

Michael and Isabel rolled their eyes at a guy who was trying to sell alien dolls.  
  
"Okay so that's Roswell." Michael said  
  
"That's it?" Isabel asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Yep, listen can we go back to the garage?" Michael asked Isabel, she shrugged and they started back to the garage.  
  
"Michael?" Isabel asked quietly, Michael looked at her.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"That alien doll guy is following us." Isabel said, Michael turned around to see the guy following them.  
  
"Freak, come on let's hurry." Michael said, Isabel nodded and they walked faster. Finally they made it to the garage, Michael and Isabel turned around to see that one of the cops had stopped the guy and was talking to him. Isabel started to laugh when they heard the guy tell the officer that an alien was following them, Michael had to grin at that. There were some freaks in Roswell. The two entered the garage and saw everyone else there eating pizza.  
  
"So do you like Roswell?" Liz asked Isabel, Isabel gave Liz a sly smile and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I guess." Was all she said, then she took the seat right next to Michael.  
  
"What did you show her?" Max asked his brother.  
  
"Stuff." Michael said taking a slice of pizza.  
  
"Do you want some?" Michael asked Isabel, she shook her head.  
  
"Hey, you don't even know who we are huh?" Maria realized, Isabel again shook her head.  
  
""I'm Maria Valenti, this is Kyle Valenti my brother, this is Liz Parker, Tess Harding, and Michael's brother Max Evans. Our other best friend Alex Whitman is in Europe with his family right now, but he'll be back soon. " Maria said trying to make conversation, Isabel just gave them a fake smile. Everyone was quiet for a minute until Isabel stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go home. . .Michael would you walk me?" Isabel asked giving Michael her 100 watt smile, Maria winced when Michael nodded his head and stood up.  
  
"See ya guys tomorrow." Michael said as they walked out. Michael and Isabel didn't say anything on the way to her house until Michael stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Oh man!" Michael said with a pissed off look on his face.  
  
"What?" Isabel asked turning around to look at him.  
  
"Man! I didn't give Maria a kiss goodbye, I knew I forgot something!" Michael said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking again.  
  
"You and Maria are together?" Isabel asked   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"How long?"   
  
"Almost two years."  
  
"You love her?" Isabel asked when they got to his driveway. Michael studied her and shook his head at how many questions the girl could ask.  
  
"See ya tomorrow." Michael said walking away. Isabel stared after him, she liked him and maybe if the thing between him and Maria wasn't working out. . .Isabel let the thought trail off.  
  
***  
  
Michael got home and laid out on his bed, Maria was gone by the time he got back. She was probably pissed off at him and hurt, he'd rather she be pissed off he hated it when she was hurt. Michael decided to lay there for a few seconds before he called Maria. The next thing he knew Max was at his door telling him that he needed to get up for school. Michael looked around everywhere he could think of for Maria but decided to just talk to her during lunch. When he got to the quad he sat down across from Max, the next thing he knew Isabel was sitting next to right in Maria's spot. Before he could say anything Maria walked up to the table.  
  
"Hey guys." Maria said smiling at them, they all looked up and smiled back.   
  
"So what's going on?" Maria asked   
  
"Nothing." Kyle answered for everyone. Michael looked at Maria wondering how mad she was.  
  
"How do you like Roswell so far Isabel?" Maria asked, Michael looked over at Isabel waiting for her to respond.  
  
"Okay." Isabel replied. 'What's wrong with her she talked non stop when I was with her' Michael thought to himself, before he could tell Isabel to move over for Maria Isabel starting to talk.  
  
"Michael I need to know where the rest of my classes are, could you show me?" Isabel asked, Maria looked away knowing that he would do it so she missed Michael looking at her carefully before he sighed lightly and said yes. Michael and Isabel walked into the school building and Michael showed Isabel where the rest of her classes were. By the time they were done lunch was done and class was starting again, Maria was going to be pissed.  
  
"Michael would you take me shopping this afternoon?" Isabel asked smiling, Michael was going to say no then he got an idea. Him and Maria's two year anniversary was coming up in two days and Isabel would be perfect to help him get something.  
  
"Sure." Michael said shrugging.  
  
"Thanks, I'll meet you at the garage." Isabel said before she headed off. Michael sighed and walked to class.   



	6. Six

Michael walked quickly into the garage and right away found Maria standing there off in space again. Michael was starting to get worried, maybe something was wrong with her. Was she sick? Was something wrong in the Valenti family? School? One of their friends? Maybe she was upset about them, he heard that David Wilson had asked her out last week. Maybe she was thinking about going out with him. Michael stopped his thoughts right there, he was always way to concerned when it came to Maria. Michael shook off the thoughts and walked up behind her. Smirking Michael put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" Michael asked kissing her jaw line.  
  
"Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you." Maria said turning around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Michael smirked and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"No where, where were you looking?" Michael asked, Maria's looked at him for a few seconds and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Everywhere. . ." Maria offered sweetly. Michael rolled his eyes and kissed her again, Maria deepened the kiss and Michael groaned they had to stopped when someone behind them coughed. Michael turned to see Isabel standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Yes?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing." Isabel answered smiling at Michael, Maria was about to say something bitchy but Mr. Evans walked in.  
  
"Michael. Maria. How many times do I have to tell you two that this isn't a make out place? It's a place of business." Mr. Evans said, both teens rolled their eyes and Mr. Evans continued to walk into the office. Michael turned back to Maria and pulled her close kissing her one last time before his dad came back in.  
  
"Are we going to go?" Isabel asked. Michael turned and looked at her once again.  
  
"What?" Maria asked confused.   
  
"She wants me to help her shop." Michael replied shrugging. Maria got worried about them spending so much time together again, Michael felt her tense so he turned back around and kissed her again.  
  
"I'll be back." He said before him and Isabel left the garage. Once Michael and Isabel were walking down the road Isabel turned to Michael and looked at him for a minute.  
  
"What?" Michael asked not liking the way she was looking at him.  
  
"Nothing." Isabel said, silence went over them for a few minutes before Isabel spoke again.  
  
"Are you happy with her?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Yes." Michael said without any hesitation.   
  
"Really?" Isabel asked  
  
"Yeah, way do you care?" Michael asked stopping.  
  
"Just wondering, I've been pretty mean to her lately." Isabel said looking off into the distance.  
  
"Yeah you have. . .why?" Michael asked curious.  
  
"Because that's how I was with everyone in New York. Bad habits are hard to break. . .I had a boyfriend who looked a lot like you. . .even acted like you. I thought what between us was love. . .but I found out that he didn't feel the same way when I found him and my best friend in bed together. I'm just. . .even though I don't know Maria I feel like I need to protect her from. . .oh I don't know." Isabel said throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"I won't hurt her. . .that wouldn't even cross my mind." Michael assured Isabel. With that said Isabel smiled at Michael and nodded.  
  
"Good, so I need help with food. I. . .uh. . .I've never shopped for food before. And your the only other person I know so. . ." Isabel said looking down at her shoes. Michael chuckled.  
  
"If you weren't so mean to everyone else you would have other people to talk to." Michael pointed out.  
  
"I know, I'll be nicer. . .promise." Isabel said nodding her head assuring Michael.  
  
"Okay, since I'm helping you with this you have to help me with something." Michael said as they started to walk again.  
  
"Sure, what?" Isabel asked  
  
"Maria and my two year anniversary is in two days and I have no idea what to get her. Could you help me?" Michael asked shyly.  
  
"Sure we can do that after the food thing." Isabel said as they walked down one of the food aisles.  
  
"Um Michael. . ." Isabel said slowly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why are there so many different kinds of breads?" Isabel asked in awe, Michael sighed knowing this was going to take awhile.   
  
****  
  
"Okay so do you have any idea what to get her?" Isabel asked, they just dropped the food off at her house and were walking down the street to get Maria's present.  
  
"No, that's why your here." Michael reminded Isabel, this was Isabel's turn to sigh. The two walked into the 'couples' shop and looked around. Finally Michael found something that was perfect for Maria.  
  
"Okay done?" Isabel asked, Michael nodded. On their way out of the store Isabel asked Michael.  
  
"So what are you going to do for your anniversary?"   
  
"I have to plan something too?" Michael asked as horror masked his face. Isabel rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is going to take awhile." Isabel said shacking her head.  



	7. Seven

*The next day* (Maria POV)  
"Maxie?" Maria asked sweetly, Max looked up from the car he was working on to look at one of his best friends.  
  
"Huh?" Max asked wiping his hand across his face putting more grease on instead off taking some off. Maria giggled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you almost done with the car?" Maria asked just as sweetly, Max knew she was going to ask him for something and also knew there was no way he was going to be able to say no.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Could you finish cleaning the part for me when your done?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Cause I wanna go home, I have homework and I'm really tired." Maria explained pouting, Max sighed.  
  
"Okay." Max said giving in. Maria happily threw her arms around Max and hugged him.  
  
"You stealing my girlfriend Maxwell?" Michael asked walking up. Max laughed and went back to work.  
  
"No way man, only you can handle her." Max said, Maria turned to Michael.  
  
"Done shopping?" She asked, Michael nodded.  
  
"Okay, well I have homework and sleep to do." Maria said, she gave Michael a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. Maria ran outside of the garage just as Kyle pulled up, she jumped into the car and gave him a smile.  
  
"You okay?" Kyle asked, Maria smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yep, let's pick up some dinner I heard mom say that her and dad went out tonight." Maria told her brother.  
  
"Okay, we can pick up some movies too, have a Valenti night again. Like we did when we were little." Kyle said smiling now. Maria nodded in agreement, she was glad that she had Kyle. She didn't know where she would be without him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
(Michael POV)  
  
Michael walked into the garage to see Maria hugging Max. She asked him for something and like everyone else he gave in. Michael thought to himself.  
  
"You stealing my girlfriend Maxwell?" Michael asked walking up. Max laughed and went back to work.  
  
"No way man, only you can handle her." Max said, Maria turned to Michael.  
  
"Done shopping?" She asked, Michael nodded.  
  
"Okay, well I have homework and sleep to do." Maria said, she gave Michael a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. Michael watched her go and turned back to his brother.  
  
"What's wrong with her? Is she mad at me?" Michael asked scratching his eyebrow. Max just shrugged, Maria hadn't told him anything like that.  
  
"If she tells you anything, tell me okay." Michael said, Max turned to look at his brother.  
  
"Sure man." Max said smiling, Michael smiled back and went back into his house that was right next to the garage. His mom was in the kitchen, Michael went in and sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
"Mom?" Michael asked, Mrs. Evans turned around and looked at her rebel without a cause son.  
  
"Yes." Mrs. Evans said   
  
"I need your help." Michael answered quietly.  
  
"With what?" Mrs. Evans asked concerned.  
  
"Maria. To me it looks like she mad at me or something, or she's not happy with me being her boyfriend. And tomorrow's our two year anniversary and I have no idea what to do. . .and I just realized that am asking my mother for advice." Michael said putting his head in his hands, Mrs. Evans laughed and sat down next to Michael.  
  
"Honey, it's okay to ask your mother for help." Mrs. Evans said, when Michael didn't say anything else she continued.  
  
"Here's what you do. . ."  



	8. Eight

Part Eight  
***** (Maria POV)  
  
Maria walked into the school halls ways and literally bumped into Isabel.  
  
"Oh sorry Isabel." Maria muttered, Isabel was about to say something snotty but remembered what she promised Michael.  
  
"That's alright Maria. . .listen I wanted to apoligize for being such a. . .a" Isabel looked for the right word.  
  
"B*tch?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow, Isabel looked at Maria startled.  
  
"Yeah, um. . .did you want to go out to lunch today? You, me, Liz and Tess. . .we could get to know each other. My car finally got here so I could drive." Isabel asked quietly, this time Maria was the one to look startled. Maria looked closely at Isabel, Isabel was looking down at her shoes and Maria smiled.  
  
"Sure, let's go find Liz and Tess now. We could use a lunch without the guys." Maria said, Isabel looked up and smiled.  
  
"Okay." Isabel said, the two girls started down the hall not seeing Michael watching them from his locker.  
  
*********(Michael POV)  
  
Michael walked into the school and looked everywhere for Maria. Finally he decided to go to his locker and see if she would pass by. Sure enough there she came down the hall, Michael was about to go to her when she bumped into Isabel. Michael held his breath when Isabel got an icy look on her face, but relief washed over him when she smiled at Maria. The two girls talked for a couple minutes then walked down the hall together talking and smiling like best friends.  
  
"This is good." Michael said to himself.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" Max asked, Michael turned and looked at his brother.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell." Michael said, the two went to class.  
  
*********(Maria POV)  
  
"So you had to wear uniforms?" Maria asked with wide eyes, Isabel nodded her head.  
  
"Were they at least cute?" Tess asked, Isabel shook her head.  
  
"Wow, thank god we don't have that." Liz put in.  
  
"I know they were the grossest things in the world." Isabel said putting another fry in her mouth. The girls decided to go to the Crashdown for lunch, they all sat in one of the booths while Isabel told them about New York.  
  
"So you guys wanna go to a movie tonight?" Isabel asked  
  
"Sure." Liz said nodding   
  
"Okay, Maria give me one of yours fries." Tess said taking one of Maria's fries before Maria could answer.  
  
"Sounds good to me, but do you think the boys can handle it?" Maria asked, the girls all laughed.  
  
"So what's this Alex like?" Isabel asked  
  
"Oh Alex, we've known him since we were little. Best friend. He's sweet, caring, and really funny." Liz said taking some of Tess's fries.  
  
"He plays a guitar, he's thinking of starting a band called the Whits." Tess said taking more of Maria's fries.  
  
"He's a little taller than Michael and Max, short spiked brown hair and brown eyes." Maria finished as she took some of Liz's fries.  
  
"Sounds like a cool guy, so is he seeing anyone?" Isabel asked  
  
"No." All three girls answered at once, as they continued taking fries from each other. Isabel watched them and shook her head as she started to laugh, the three girls looked at her confused.  
  
"What?" They all asked as she continued to laugh.  
  
******(Michael POV)  
  
Michael looked everywhere for Maria during lunch, finally he went to the table that held Max and Kyle.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Michael asked, both boys shrugged.  
  
"Why?" Max asked taking some of Kyle's chips.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Maria." Michael answered as he took some of Max's chips.  
  
"You going to hurt her?" Kyle asked getting protective, Michael looked at Kyle with big eyes.  
  
"Are you serious?" Michael asked  
  
"Yes." Kyle replied.  
  
"Never." Michael said as he got up and ran over to where the girls were walking.  
  
"Hey Maria can we talk?" Michael asked, the girls stopped laughing and Maria nodded. The two stood quietly watching Isabel, Tess and Liz walked over to Max and Kyle, who were still taking each other's lunches.  
  
"Can you meet me tonight at the garage at eight?" Michael asked nervous for some reason.  
  
"Sure. Why?" Maria asked tilting her head to the side. Michael knew that when she did that she was concerned.  
  
"Nothing, this is just important to me if your there that's all." Michael said, Maria stared at him for a few seconds. The bell rang.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there." Maria said smiling a little.  
  
"I have to go to class." Maria said, she started to walk away but Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Maria turned her head and Michael's lips came crashing down on her's. Maria turned fully around and kissed him deeper, finally they pulled away.  
  
"See ya tonight." Maria said smiling, she gave him one last kiss and walked to class. Michael stood there for a minute smiling a little as he watched her meet up with Tess. He saw David watch her and Michael felt anger go through him, he looked back at Maria and decided he needed to talk to her about the short skirt she was wearing. 'Not a good thing for any other guy to look at but me.' Michael thought to himself before he started for class.  



	9. Nine

Part Nine   
******(Maria POV)  
  
Maria tried Isabel's number again, Maria remembered that she promised she'd go to the movies that night. She wanted to tell Isabel in person she couldn't go because Michael wanted to see her, she felt that since Isabel was trying to be nice Maria should at least tell her in person why she couldn't go. Maria hung up the phone with a bang.  
  
"Where is she?" Maria asked herself. Getting up Maria put her shoes on and decided to try Isabel's house and Isabel wasn't there she would just tell Liz or Tess. Since this was a small town everyone knew where everyone lived so finding Isabel wouldn't be a problem. After about ten minutes of searching Maria finally found Isabel's address and started to her house. Maria walked down the street and wondered what Michael wanted to see her for, Maria knew it was their two year anniversary today but Michael didn't say anything, so she didn't. Maria's thought's stopped when she looked across the street at Isabel's house. Not only did Maria's thoughts stop but her heart did too, is she seeing what she thinks she's seeing?  
  
*******(Michael POV)  
  
Michael hung up the phone and ran over to Isabel's house, Isabel had some candles that Michael could borrow for tonight. He knew only knew of three other people who had candles. Maria for the obvious reasons he could not ask to borrow them from and Liz and Tess, he couldn't ask them because they would ask him why and wouldn't leave him alone till he told them. Then they would tell Maria, and that was a bad thing. Michael rang Isabel's door bell and Isabel stepped out with a basket of candles all ready for him.  
  
"Here you go, so where did you get this idea? Cause I know you didn't think of it yourself." Isabel said smiling. Michael rolled his eyes and took the basket.  
  
"None of your business." Michael said, he wasn't about to tell her his mother gave him the idea. Isabel started to walk Michael to the sidewalk when she gasped and stopped mid way down. Michael turned around and looked at her confused.  
  
"What?" Michael asked, Isabel was too busy looking at something across the street to answer. When Michael started to turn to see what she was looking at she stopped him and grabbed his head and kissed him. Hard.   



	10. Ten

*****(Maria POV)  
  
Maria stood there, she didn't know what to do. I mean right before her eyes her boyfriend's lips were attached to another girls. A girl that she thought would become one of her best friends in time. Maria was even planning on setting Isabel up with Alex when he got home. Maria wanted to go over there rip Isabel off Michael and show Michael exactly why he was with her. But right then she had no idea why he was with her, that and she was frozen.  
  
*****(Michael POV)  
  
Michael had no idea what was going on, one second he was walking down Isabel's lawn hoping to god Maria was going to love what he had in mind. The next Isabel's lips are on his, it took Michael a few seconds to process what was going on, and then he tried to push her off him but she wouldn't move. She was almost as strong as Maria. Almost. As Michael tried to push Isabel off he watched as Isabel's eyes went from one side of his head to the other and her eyes widen. Then finally she let go, before Michael could say anything Isabel said something that made his heart stop.  
  
"Maria oh god. . .no!" Isabel said as her hands flew to her mouth, Michael turned around to find Maria standing across the street. She was just standing there with a blank expression and tears streaming down her face, Michael took a step forward and she ran.  
  
*****(Maria POV)  
  
Maria watched as Isabel's eyes widened and she broke the kiss.  
  
"Maria oh god. . .no!" Isabel said as her hands flew to her mouth. Maria watched as Michael turned around, he stood there watching her as emotions flew across his face. She watched him take a step toward her and before she knew what was happening she was running and she didn't know where.  
  
*****(Michael POV)  
  
Right away Michael was running after her, he dropped the basket of candles on the ground and ran after his pixie.   
  
"Maria!"   
  
"Maria!" Michael called  
  
"Maria wait!" Michael stopped running after her knowing that he should get an explaintion on why Isabel did what she did. Michael turned back and ran back to Isabel, he found her standing in the same place with tears streaming down her face. And a guy was walking away from her. Michael watched as the guy got into his car and sped off down the street. Michael walked up to Isabel and opened his mouth to talk but Isabel beat him to it.  
  
"Oh god Michael what did I do? I saw him and I did the only thing that came to mind and it was just my luck that Maria was standing there. Now I hurt her and I hurt you and oh god what have I done?!" Isabel said crying harder.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" Michael growled, clenching his fists.  
  
"That guy walking away. . .he was my ex-boyfriend. . .the one I found in bed with my best friend. I saw him and wanted to show him that I didn't need him, I didn't even think that anyone would see us." Isabel explained  
  
"I probable just lost the most important thing in the world and that's ALL you have to say?" Michael asked getting madder.  
  
"No, I am truly sorry. I will tell Maria everything and I will do everything I can to make sure that you don't lose her. Michael you will never know how sorry I am." With that Isabel dropped to the ground crying. Michael watched her for a few minutes until he helped her off the ground and into her house. Michael called Liz and Tess and told them to come over to help with Isabel who was crying if not harder just as hard as before. Liz and Tess came through the front door ten minutes later.  
  
"What happened?" Liz asked as her and Tess each took Isabel's side. Michael explained to them what happened and what Isabel said.   
  
"Michael?" Isabel asked quietly, Michael turned around and looked at Isabel.  
  
"Why aren't you yelling at me?" Isabel asked  
  
"Because you lost someone you loved. . .two if you count your best friend. And. . .I just didn't see the point when you were sorry. . .I don't know." Michael said quietly.  
  
"Thank you." Isabel said, Michael nodded and looked at his watch.  
  
"Listen are you guys going to be okay? Cause I want to go look for Maria." Michael said, the girls nodded and Michael ran out of the house (picking up the candles on his way) and started to look for his sad pixie.  
  
  
  



	11. Eleven

*****(Maria POV)  
  
Maria ran, it seemed like she ran forever. Finally she ended up at one of the two lakes in Roswell. (A.N I have no idea if there are lakes in Roswell, but there two now) She sat down on one of the rocks and cried. This was the third time she cried in the last three days. Maria hated to cry, it made her feel weak. She should have known that her relationship with Michael wasn't going to last. He was one of the most popular guys in school, she was popular but that was only because of her friends. Maria knew that without them she would be nobody. Guys asked her out all the time but Maria suspected that was because they either wanted to become popular, piss off Michael or get to Isabel, Liz or Tess. 'What are you talking about, people like you. Stop doing this whole self pity thing Valenti.' Maria thought to herself. That lasted about a whole two seconds before she was crying again.  
  
*****(Michael POV)  
  
Michael walked around town. He looked everywhere for her, well not everywhere cause he didn't find her. What was she doing with him? He was only popular because of his friends, he still didn't why girls were always following him around. It didn't matter because the only girl that he ever looked at and ever will was Maria. He hated it when other guys looked at Maria, they weren't suppose to she was there for him. But he hated it more when she was hurt, and he hurt her. Michael decided to go to the garage to see if anyone had seen her lately, he just hoped for his life that Kyle didn't. Michael walked up to the garage to see one light on. Michael walked up to the open door quietly and looked in to see something that took his breath away.  
  



	12. Twelve

*****(Michael POV)   
  
Michael leaned on the doorframe and watched her dance. Maria was alone in the garage with only one light on that seemed like it could be a spotlight, there was music coming from the stereo system across the garage. And Maria was in the middle twirling and swaying to the music, she was wearing the outfit she had during school and right now it looked even better on her. Her tank top was tight on the top and then flowed down to her hips covering the tip of her short black mini skirt, she had taken off the boots she was wearing and her hair flowed around with her. She looked like an angel. . .that Michael knew could turn into the devil in seconds. Michael stood there for a while just watching her.  
  
*****(Maria POV)   
  
Maria had decided to meet Michael at the garage anyway. She should be a good girlfriend and let him explain, then beat the she*t out of him. Once there she took her shoes off so she was bare foot and she turned on one light and the music. Maria looked for a CD that didn't seem like the band was suicidal and found one. Before she knew if she was dancing, Maria loved to dance ever since she was little. It was one of her escapes from the world, the other one was singing. Michael used to be one but. . .Maria shook off the thoughts and let herself get caught up in dancing. After a while Maria felt him standing there in the door way but she didn't stop, he wasn't going to ruin this song for her. Maria danced until the song ended then she stopped and slowly turned to face him.  
  
*****(Michael POV)  
  
Michael tensed when he saw her stop and turn around to face him. He couldn't tell what her face looked like but he could just imagine. Michael pushed himself off the doorframe and took a couple steps forward.  
  
"Let me explain, then you can yell, scream and even kill me all you want." Michael said, he held his breath. All Maria did was stand there, she didn't move an inch so Michael continued.  
  
"I went over to Isabel's to borrow something from her. She was walking me to the sidewalk then she stopped and she kissed me. It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening, and I tried to push her off but she's strong. Finally she let go and there you were standing there behind us. I ran after you but decided to get an explanation from Isabel first. I got back to Isabel and she told me that her ex-boyfriend was sitting in his car across the street and she wanted to show him that she didn't need him. A couple days ago she told me about how she loved him but one day she found him in bed with her best friend. She had no idea that you would be there, she was crying really hard when she found out you were. Oh god Maria it didn't mean anything." Michael finished, he didn't know if he had ever talked that long before. Maria didn't move, didn't say anything, her expression didn't even change so Michael continued.  
  
"Today is our two-year anniversary, for the last three days I have been planning things for you. That's why I asked you here tonight, to surprise you. Maria I am so sorry I don't know what else to say, please believe me. I wouldn't ever kiss another girl, I wouldn't even think about it." Michael said, okay he was sounding really corny. Michael looked at Maria to see nothing had change, he dropped his head into his hands.  
  
"Why are you with me?" Michael snapped his head up when Maria asked his quietly.  
  
"Why?" Michael asked, Maria nodded slowly.  
  
"What do you mean why?" Michael asked confused, if anything why was she with him.  
  
"There are so many girls in school that are prettier, smarter, funnier, and sweeter. Why are you with me when you could be with them? I never got that." Maria said quietly.  
  
"Are you serious? I always wondered why you were with me!" Michael said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I am with you because to me you are all those things, and no other girl can top you." Michael said walking up to Maria. 'Okay there you go again being corny' Michael thought to himself.  
  
"Oh." Maria said as she looked to the ground. She felt him walked right up to her; she could feel his body heat.  
  
"Also because I love you." Michael said quietly. Maria's head slowly went up and her eyes met his. Michael wiped her tears away with his thumbs and kissed the trail that the tears left. Then he brought her lips up to his.  
  
"I love you too." Maria whispered before their lips connected. Their kiss was soft and gently, it was like their first real kiss. They broke apart and put their head together.  
  
"I have a present for you." Michael said, Maria's eyes got big.  
  
"I didn't get you one." Maria whispered, Michael smiled and shook his head.  
  
"And your not going to."  
  
"But I am, I'll feel bad that I didn't."  
  
"Maria right now is not the time to be stubborn. Just let me give you yours." Michael said rolling his eyes. Maria pouted for a few seconds but then nodded. Michael pulled the box out from his leather jacket and handed it to her. Maria held it in her hands and looked at it. Michael pulled up a chair and sat in it bringing Maria down on his lap.  
  
"Open it." Michael whispered in her ear. Slowly Maria opened the gift, finally she came upon a velvet box. . .a ring box. Maria took one more look at Michael and noticed he looked nervous. Maria opened the small box to find a beautiful silver ring with a diamond in the middle. Michael took the ring out and turned Maria around a little so she could face him.  
  
"It's a promise ring." Michael explained Maria smiled and held out her hands. Carefully Michael put the ring on her finger.  
  
"I think it's beautiful. Thank you." Maria said, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I had this whole thing planned but some other things got in the way." Michael said, Maria smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"That's okay, this is perfect." Maria said   
  
"Well then will you dance with me?" Michael asked, Maria nodded and stood up. Michael led her to the middle of the room and put his arms around her waist protectively while she put her arms around his neck. Michael pulled her as close as he could to him and kissed her.  
  
"I don't think I've ever heard you sound so corny Michael Evans." Maria said laughing, Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"Only for you babe, only for you." Michael said, Maria put her head on his chest and continued to laugh at him, while Michael just held her close and smiled.   



	13. Thirteen

Part Thirteen:  
***********(Both POV)  
  
"How was Isabel?" Maria asked, Michael looked down at her confused. They stopped dancing.  
  
  
"What?" Micheal asked  
  
"Was she really upset?" Maria asked worried. She should be mad at Isabel for kissing Michael, but Maria couldn't muster up and anger.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Michael answered shrugging his shoulders, with that he pulled her closer again but she pulled away still worried.  
  
"What do you mean, I guess so?" Maria asked, Michael sighed.  
  
"I mean I was worried about you and mad at her so I really wasn't paying any attention. Now can we just forget about her right now, this is our night. Anyway Liz and Tess are with her, we can find her tomorrow and talk to her." Michael said, he just really wanted to hold Maria again and she wasn't making it very easy. Maria stood there for a few more seconds then sighed. She looked up at Michael and went into his arms smiling.  
  
"Okay but you have to promise me that we can talk to her tomorrow." Maria said, Michael nodded and leaned down.  
  
"Promise." He said, with that he kissed her long and deep. For the rest of the night Isabel wasn't mentioned or even thought about.  
  
*******(Isabel POV)  
  
'Ding Dong' Isabel got up from her seat on the couch and walked to the door slowly.   
  
"What do you want?" Isabel asked when she opened the door.  
  
"I wanna talk." The person said, Isabel shook her head.  
  
"No, go away." Isabel said, as she started to shut the door.  
  
"Please I just want to talk." The person said pushing the door open again. Isabel sighed and let them in. The two people went and sat down on the couch, Isabel looked at her old boyfriend closely. He was the last person she wanted to see, he stole her best friend, cheated on her, and because of him she hurt two people she thought of as friends. Who was she kidding, she hurt them, not him.  
  
"All right what do you want Dylan?" Isabel asked sitting back. She hoped her parents would come home to kick him out.  



	14. Fourteen

Part Fourteen:  
*******(Isabel's POV)   
  
"I want to get back together with you." Dylan said right out. Isabel looked at him in shock.  
  
"Are you serious?" Isabel asked  
  
"Of course, Isabel what I did with Stacy was stupid. You mean everything to me and I realized that when you left. Please I love you be with me again." Dylan said taking Isabel's hand in his. Isabel looked at him for a few seconds then did something that surprised them both. She started to laugh, she laughed!  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Dylan asked confused.  
  
"Because of what you just said." Isabel said continuing to laugh.  
  
"What did I say?" Dylan asked  
  
"You said that I mean everything to you and that you love me." Isabel said laughing harder when she heard herself say it.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny about what I said." Dylan said truly confused.  
  
"Dylan, think about it." Isabel said as she stopped laughing. She looked at him in the eye and continued.  
  
"If you had said that to me a week earlier I would have jumped into your arms and never let go. But I found out what love really is, and what a person means when they say that someone means everything to them." Isabel explained. Isabel sat back in the couch and looked at him.  
  
"Really with who? Another guy?" Dylan asked  
  
"Sorta of. I met two people Michael and Maria. They've been together for two years, I came here and Maria thought I was trying to take him away from her. I became friends with both of them, I mean real friends. . .but then I ruined that when I tried to show you that I was fine without you by kissing Michael. You saw that Maria saw what I did. I was worried that I had ruined their relationship. But then I realized that Maria would let Michael explain what happened because she [i]loves[/i] him. Michael would never even think about being with anyone else because he [i]loves[/i] her. And they would get through this and everything else that comes in their way together because they [i]love[/i] each other." Isabel said, Dylan sat back and listened to Isabel.  
  
"Okay. . ." Dylan said telling her to continue.  
  
"You don't love me and I sure as hell don't love you. What Michael and Maria have is love, and I can see that they mean everything to each other. So I'm telling you it's over, now can I ask you a question?" Isabel said, Dylan nodded.  
  
"Was it worth it being with Stacy?" Isabel asked smirking.  
  
"No. She was really bad, how about you and me see if it's good?" Dylan asked, Isabel looked at him totally shocked.   
  
"Ohmygod!" Isabel said standing up.  
  
"What?" Dylan asked standing up behind her. Isabel shook her head and smiled an evil smiled.   
  
"I want to know how good you are, I know I'm good. So I know that you'll have a good time." Dylan said putting his hands on her hips. That was all Isabel needed to hear, the next thing Dylan knew he was laying on his back on the floor touching his hurt eye as Isabel stood over him smirking.  
  
"Leave." Isabel said pointing to the door. Dylan got up.  
  
"But baby. . ." Dylan started but Isabel cut him off.  
  
"But baby nothing, OUT!" Isabel shouted, as she opened the door. Dylan walked out and Isabel turned to see Michael and Maria standing at the door, it looked like they were just about to knock.   
  
"Fine but your missing out." Dylan said, all Isabel did was roll her eyes. The three teens watched as Dylan sped down the street. Finally Isabel looked at Michael and Maria.  
  
"Can we talk?" Maria asked softly, Isabel studied them for a second.  
  
"We won't kill you. . .at least not for a couple weeks. . .I want see what kind of clothes you have first." Maria joked, Isabel smiled a little as Michael grinned rolling his eyes. Isabel opened the door a little wider and let them in. Isabel hoped that things were going to go okay, she really wanted to like Roswell. Shutting the door Isabel headed for the chair that faced the couch that Michael and Maria were sitting in.   



	15. Fifteen

Part Fifteen:  
**********  
  
"So. . .are you guys okay?" Isabel asked with worried as the obvious emotion in her eyes. Maria looked at her with an icy look.  
  
"Yes, we're fine. Now tell me what happened with Dylan so I can understand what brought you to the point of kissing [i]my[/i] boyfriend. From the beginning. . .the very beginning." Maria said, Isabel nodded and started her story.  
  
"I met Dylan in school, it was that simple. He was popular, I was popular we got together. It was great at first, he paid only attention to me no one else. He would call me every night just to say goodnight. I got roses every Saturday, he picked me up every morning for school. Things were perfect, soon I fell in love with him. . .or so I thought." Isabel said, she looked away for a few seconds before she continued.  
  
"After about a year things started to change, he would make excuses to not be with me. He stopped calling, the roses stopped coming, I started to drive myself to school. . .and he would flirt with other girls. But I was so blind that I didn't even see that as I problem, finally I told my friends what was going on and they told me to sleep with him because that would make everything better again. I didn't want to do that. . .I wanted to save sex for someone that I knew I would stay with forever and deep down I knew that wasn't Dylan. . ." Isabel stopped and looked out the window into her backyard. The tears started to go down her face, she couldn't look at the two people sitting on her couch.  
  
"Continue. . .please. . ." Maria said softly, Isabel started a few seconds later.  
  
"Six months after things started to go bad I went over to my friend Stacy's house to borrow something. Her maid told me to just go to her room. . .so I did. . .when I. . .when I got there. . ." Isabel stopped because she couldn't talk anymore because of the tears coming from her eyes. Maria got up from her position on the couch and walked over to Isabel. Then she took Isabel's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. Isabel looked at Maria and continued when she saw Maria looking at her worried and sad for her.  
  
"When I got there I found Dylan and Stacy in the middle of. . .it. We moved here two months later when my parents saw that I was really unhappy. I had told my mom what happened and she felt for me. . .she supported me. I saw Dylan sitting on his car and I don't know what came over me, I just did what came to mind. When I met Michael and you I saw Dylan and not Michael. I was so mean to you because I was trying to protect you from what I thought Michael would do to you. But I got to know you both sepertly and together and realized that Michael would never hurt you. I would take back what I did for anything but I can't." Isabel said sobbing by now, Maria leaned over and hugged Isabel.  
  
"What happened with Dylan when he was here?" Maria asked sitting on the floor next to Isabel's chair.  
  
"He wanted to get back together. He said that I meant everything to him and that he loved me! Can you believe him? Anyway I told him no because with you two I found out what true love is. And it's [i]not[/i] Dylan. I am so sorry Maria. . .Michael. I don't think I can saw that enough." Isabel said, Maria shook her head.  
  
"Let's just forget about it and move on. How about you, me, Liz and Tess have a girls night. Let me tell ya those friends you had in New York weren't friends. We will be your real friends, show you what it is like." Maria said, Isabel nodded smiling through her tears.  
  
"Just don't do that again." Michael said  
  
"Never." Isabel said seriously. Maria stood up and pull Isabel up with her.  
  
"Now about your clothes. . ." Maria said trailing off, Isabel laughed while Michael put his head back on the couch, closed his eyes and groaned.  



End file.
